mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mario
Mario es un personaje ficticio diseñado por el japonés Shigeru Miyamoto y el protagonista de muchos videojuegos, es italiano, para la compañía Nintendo. A partir de su inclusión en videojuegos, películas y series televisivas, se ha convertido en el ícono emblemático de la misma, llegando a representar uno de los personajes más famosos dentro de la industria del videojuego. Ha sido protagonista de casi todos los juegos de la saga, también ha sido personaje secundario y hasta antagonista principal en el videojuego Donkey Kong Jr. Los personajes que están relacionados con él son: su hermano Luigi que ha ayudado a Mario en sus aventuras, y hasta siendo protagonista y en la saga Mario & Luigi es, junto con Mario, los personajes principales, Yoshi que ha sido un dinosaurio que ayuda a Mario montándolo en su lomo y cabalgando sobre él, dándole poderes extras a Mario ayudándole en la aventura, también Yoshi salvó a Bebé Luigi en Yoshi's Island, Bebé Mario iba montado sobre Yoshi para continuar en la aventura, y la Princesa Peach que ha sido su amiga desde bebé según Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo y ha sido su principal razón de derrotar a Bowser en cada aventura y rescatar a la Princesa Peach. También tiene amistad con Toad, Birdo, el Maestro Kinopio y otros. Su versión bebé es Bebé Mario, donde se ve que Mario usa su gorra desde que era bebé, además cuenta con un álter ego, Dr. Mario. Originalmente, fue bautizado con el nombre de Jumpman (Saltador, en su traducción), y apareció por primera vez en el videojuego Donkey Kong. Más tarde pasó a ser renombrado como Mario Mario, aunque es mayormente conocido, simplemente, como Mario. La novia de Mario es Peach, a lo largo de toda o casi toda la serie de sus videojuegos. Nacimiento y entrega Artículo principal: Bebé Mario {C {C {C}{C}{C {C {C {C}{C}{C Bebé Mario y su hermano, Bebé Luigi, estaban volando al Reino Champiñón gracias a la Cigüeña. Sin embargo, Kamek, temiendo que los Niños Estrella arruinarían los planes de la Tropa Koopa, atacó a la Cigüeña y logró secuestrar a Luigi, pero dejó a Mario cayendo hacia la Isla de Yoshi en los eventos de Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Por casualidad, Yoshi estaba caminando por debajo y suavizó la caída de Mario. Confundido a la presencia del bebé, Yoshi consultando con sus amigos, elaboró un plan de caminata a través de la isla en un esfuerzo para que Mario regresara con sus padres. Sin embargo, la Tropa Koopa pronto se dió cuenta de que sólo habían robado uno de los bebés y se preocuparon por robar el otro. Mario y los Yoshis se vieron obligados a lidiar no sólo con el terreno de la isla, sino también con las fuerzas de Kamek, incluidos los Toadies. Estos secuaces intentan secuestrar a Bebé Mario, cuando se caiga de la espalda de uno de los Yoshis. Sin embargo, gracias al poder de las Estrellas que Yoshi y sus amigos recogieron a lo largo de su aventura, Mario se mantendría seguro dentro de una burbuja hasta ser rescatado por uno de los Yoshis. Bebé Mario era capaz de ayudarthumb|Mario y Luigi son absorbidos por el desagüe que les llevará al Reino Champiñón. en la lucha cuando Yoshi o uno de sus amigos recogieran una Super Estrella, convirtiendo a Mario en Super Bebé Mario por un corto tiempo. Por último, los Yoshis se enfrentaron a Kamek y contra su líder, Bebé Bowser. Al derrotarlo, los Yoshis encontraron a Bebé Luigi y a la Cigüeña y los rescataron. La Cigüeña recogió a los dos bebés y se los entregó a sus padres, que no sabían que sus bebés eran niños estrella y las aventuras que les esperaban. Estos eventos constituyeron en la historia para Yoshi Touch & Go. Cómo los eventos del videojuego que no se sabe si pertenecen a la historia. Mario fue a la "Academia de Plomeros/Fontaneros" donde se graduó junto a su hermano con las mejores notas de su promoción, Mario afirmó que nació con un émbolo en su mano. Luigi dijo que era difícil para su madre. Mario demostró ser una molestia para sus padres, tal y como se describe en el "álbum familiar de infancia". Entre las cuestiones que sus padres tenían con él, Mario, una vez rompió el fregadero con una llave, mientras que su madre le estaba dando un baño o por ejemplo llenó accidentalmente la pipa de su padre con jabón. A Mario le creció el bigote muy rápidamente llegando a los 7 años de edad a tener un bigote ya muy considerable. Más tarde, una vez se hizo mayor, su familia, por razones desconocidas se mudó a Brooklyn, Nueva York, allí, Mario fundó con ayuda de su hermano Luigi, su tienda de fontanería llamada 'Mario Bros. Plumbers' en la cual se dedicaba a la instalación y reparación de sistemas relacionados con la fontanería, durante una reparación en la bañera de un cliente, los hermanos fueron absorbidos accidentalmente por una tubería de traslado, que los arrastró sin que ellos lo supieran al Reino Champiñón. Personalidad Mario es un héroe amable y valiente con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, moralidad y bondad. Siempre pone las necesidades y problemas de otros antes que los suyos. Está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para salvar a millones de las fuerzas del mal. Esta locamente enamorado de la princesa Peach y por eso la salva de las garras de Bowser. Características thumb|Mario en Legend of the Seven Stars. * Es mayor de edad que su hermano Luigi, es más robusto y de menor altura. Mide 1 ,55 y pesa 74 kilos. * Mario trabaja como fontanero y principe y viste overol de trabajo azul (últimamente hecho con tela vaquera), camiseta de color rojo y una gorra del mismo color con una M roja dentro de un círculo blanco. * En juegos más modernos como Paper Mario, podemos observar cómo reside con su hermano en el Reino Champiñón. * Inicialmente, vistió overol rojo y camiseta azul. A partir de la serie Super Mario Bros. llevó una camiseta café y overol rojo. * En sus primeras apariciones (Donkey Kong y Wrecking Crew), se dedicaba a ser carpintero. * Su misión duradera y constante es salvar a la Princesa Peach y el reino donde reside, así como rescatar otros reinos dominados por Bowser, el principal villano en la mayor parte de sus aventuras. * Sus frases más recordadas, y características, son "¡It's a me, Mario!" y "Mamma mia..." (en ocasiones, esta última es modificada a "¡Mamma mia!" y "¡Here we go!". * Durante su estancia en el Reino Champiñón, Mario obtiene ganancias de su compañía de juguetes llamada Mario Toy Company, la cual produce versiones miniatura de su apariencia física. * Mario ha aparecido en diversos géneros de videojuegos, Mario Kart (el cual aborda carreras de automóviles conducidos por diferentes personajes), Mario Tennis, Super Smash Bros., Mario Golf, Mario Party, Mario Superstar Baseball, Dr. Mario, Mario & Luigi y Super Mario Bros.. * El creador de Mario, Shigeru Miyamoto, ha dicho en algunas entrevistas que Mario lleva gorra también porque se le hace difícil dibujar el cabello. * En algunas ocasiones se la ha atribuido el apellido "Mario" (haciendo que su nombre completo sea "Mario Mario") se usó primero en The Super Mario Bros. Show. Esto era para explicar cómo Luigi y Mario podían ser "los hermanos Mario". Sin embargo, Nintendo lo ha desmentido aclarando que ni Mario ni Luigi tienen apellidos y que lo de "Hermanos Mario" es porque Mario es el mayor y el más importante. * Es visto en los videojuegos como un héroe amable y valiente, con un amor a la pasta y la pizza, al igual que el estereotipo italiano. En Super Mario 64 se puede percibir su gusto por la comida e ingredientes italianos cuando éste se duerme durante un breve periodo de tiempo. * Su carisma y pequeña estatura han sido elementos clave para ganarse a un gran público alrededor de todo el mundo. Su peculiar bigote hace referencia a su ficticia nacionalidad italiana. * Curiosamente Mario no suele tener diálogos en los videojuegos, en vez de eso Mario hace afirmaciones y onomatopeyas en respuesta. O en menor de los casos pequeñas palabras. * En el juego Super Mario 64, cuando este duerme, se le puede escuchar mencionar sus comidas favoritas. Apariciones thumb|Mario en su primera aparición en Donkey Kong. {C {C {C}{C}{C Su primera aparición fue en un juego arcade de Nintendo, titulado Donkey Kong, en el año 1981. Su participación fue bajo el nombre original de Jumpman, cuya misión era rescatar a Pauline, la damisela en apuros. El argumento describía el secuestro de la misma por un simio llamado Donkey Kong. La interacción del juego virtual, inicialmente en formato sprite bidimensional, consistía en trasladar a Jumpman, por medio de numerosos saltos, para ascender a través de diferentes niveles y llegar al sitio donde se encontraba Pauline. Se volvió muy popular en su generación. En 1982, se lanzó Donkey Kong Jr., donde el hijo de Donkey Kong, tiene que rescatar a su padre de la jaula custodiada por Mario. En 1983, Mario fue acompañado por su hermano Luigi en otro juego arcade, llamado Mario Bros., el cual fue realizado a manera de spin-off de Jumpman, tras su primeriza participación donde era un carpintero. Para esta nueva adaptación, Mario se convirtió en plomero/fontanero, pues su nueva misión era exterminar diversas plagas que salían por tuberías. Tras el lanzamiento de la plataforma NES de Nintendo ese mismo año, fue lanzado simultáneamente el videojuego Super Mario Bros., en donde Jumpman comenzó a llamarse Mario, tomando el rol protagonista dentro del mismo. Su nuevo nombre fue adoptado a partir de Mario Segali, entonces propietario de las oficinas de la compañía. De acuerdo al equipo diseñador de Nintendo, Segali y Jumpman tenían características físicas muy similares entre sí, por lo que fue a partir de entonces que reemplazaron el anterior nombre "Jumpman", por el de Mario. Ante la careciente tecnología con la que contaban durante esa generación, los diseñadores de Mario no podían animarlo perfectamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, en ocasiones cometiendo errores como desapareciendo alguna de las extremidades del personaje. Debido a ello, optaron por agregarle ciertos detalles para solucionar dichos problemas técnicos. Fue entonces que Mario comenzó a contar con camisa interior, guantes, sombrero y bigote de colores sólidos; elementos que figurarían en las siguientes adaptaciones, brindándole un toque distintivo al personaje. En otros aspectos, el nombre de Mario llegó a duplicarse en la adaptación televisiva, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! y en la película de 1993, Super Mario Bros.. Ello sugirió que la compañía de Mario y Luigi debería conocerse como Mario Bros. (Mario Brothers - Los Hermanos Mario), dando a los personajes el apellido de Mario (por lo que sus nombres ahora serían Luigi Mario junto a Mario Mario). A pesar de la sugerencia evidente, Nintendo nunca empleó el apellido para los personajes en sus videojuegos, un estatuto que ha preservado hasta hoy en día, aunque si fue aceptada la terminología de "Mario Bros." para referirse tanto a Luigi y Mario en sus apariciones posteriores como compañía. Serie Donkey Kong Donkey Kong thumb|Mario en Donkey Kong. {C {C {C}{C}{C La primera aparición de Mario se dió en un juego arcade llamado Donkey Kong el original nombre de Mario en este juego se denominaba Jumpman, que podría significar Hombre Saltarín o Saltador en español, y en un principio en este juego Mario era carpintero y su enamorada era Pauline, el enemigo del juego era Donkey Kong y el juego consistía en que Mario tenía que llegar a la cima de la estructura, esquivando las bolas de fuego, barriles y otros objetos más y llegar a la cima donde se encontraban Pauline y Donkey Kong y asi terminar el nivel y continuar al siguiente. La historia del juego es, cuando se hizo adulto, Mario trabajó de carpintero, y tuvo una relación amorosa con una mujer llamada Pauline, sin embargo su relación se vió rota el día en el que Donkey Kong (supuestamete había escapado de la jungla, huyendo de unos cazadores) la capturó y se la llevó a lo alto de un edificio aún en construcción, Mario decidió ir a rescatarla y tras esquivar los barriles que el furioso gorila le enviaba consiguió rescatarla. Mario volvió a enfrentarse con Donkey Kong en Donkey Kong Circus. Donkey Kong Circus Este videojuego fue para Game & Watch, consistía en que Donkey Kong era capturado por Mario y obligado a participar en un circo, como animal del lugar. Donkey Kong tenía que montarse a un Barril teniendo equilibrio sobre el, y rodar sobre el teniendo que hacer malabares con Piñas y evitar las Llamas que aparecían en el nivel. Donkey Kong Jr. En este juego, Mario en venganza de Donkey Kong por raptar a Pauline una anterior vez, decidió raptar a su hijo. Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong), es el único juego donde Mario es el villano y antagonista principal. Mario encierra en una jaula a Donkey Kong sobre una gran edificación de edificios, donde lanza sus ataques para impedir que Donkey Kong Jr. llegue donde su padre a rescatarlo. Serie Mario Bros. Mario Bros. thumb|Mario en Mario Bros. {C {C {C}{C}{C Este juego fue creado para una maquina arcade, destaca ya que por primera vez se descubre que Mario tiene un hermano llamado Luigi, también porque Mario y Luigi son plomeros/fontaneros, por primera vez aparece su trabajo más usado en la saga. El juego se centra en unas Tuberías de New York (Nueva York) y donde hay varios enemigos que aparecen de unas tuberías arriba, Mario tiene que golpear la parte de abajo de la plataforma donde se encuentra el enemigo para así derrotarlo o poder usar el Bloque Pow que se encuentra cerca del centro del nivel, que sirve para causar un terremoto y hacer que los enemigos queden mareados en el suelo y sea más fácil derrotarlos. Cada fase es más difícil que la anterior por tener una mayor variedad de enemigos, ya que el escenario siempre es el mismo y hay fases de bonus para conseguir monedas. No hay un final de la historia en este juego. Wrecking Crew Super Mario Bros. Este juego fue sacado para la consola NES. Es el primer juego de plataformas de Mario, destaca que porthumb|Super Mario Bros. primera vez aparece la Princesa Peach como la princesa en apuros, dándole una razón a Mario para tener que derrotar a Bowser y liberarla, también aparece Bowser como antagonista principal de la historia, la historia de este juego es un modelo de próximos juegos de plataformas de Mario. En la historia Bowser rapta a la princesa y convierte a todos los personajes del Reino Champiñón en Bloques, enemigos y demas cosas. Mario tiene que pasar los 7 Mundos y en cada castillo hay un Bowser falso que luego de ser derrotado, aparece un Toad que te dice que la princesa se encuentra en otro castillo, cuando llegan al castillo del Mundo 8 y Bowser es derrotado, Mario o Luigi liberan a la Princesa Peach. Mario tiene la ayuda del Super Champiñón que le da la Habilidad de ser Super Mario y la Flor de Fuego que le da la habilidad de lanzar bolas de fuego a Mario transformándose en Mario de Fuego. Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels thumb|Portada de Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels. {C {C {C}{C}{C Este videojuego es considerado en Japón como la verdadera secuela de Super Mario Bros. Este juego usa el mismo diseño gráfico, habilidades, historia e ideológica que su antecesor, este juego destaca que agregaron en sus nuevos niveles una mayor dificultad y junto a eso apareció el Champiñón Venenoso, este objeto malicioso hace que Mario pierda una vida si lo toca como Mario Pequeño. El juego cuenta con la misma ideológica del anterior juego y la misma historia también. Mario y Luigi tienen que volver a pasar los 7 Mundos donde se encuentra un Bowser falso y luego de derrotarle aparece un Toad que dice que la Princesa Peach se encuentra en otro castillo, al llegar al castillo del Mundo 8, Mario o Luigi encuentran al verdadero Bowser que luego de ser derrotado liberan a la Princesa Peach. Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario y Luigi decidieron quedarse en el Reino Champiñon como plomeros/fontaneros. Poco tiempo después dethumb lo acontecido en Super Mario Bros. Mario, tiene un sueño en el que llegaba a la tierra de los sueños, allí sus habitantes le pidieron ayuda puesto que Wart, una enorme rana gigante (posiblemente secuaz de Bowser), había tomado el control del reino. Mario con ayuda de su hermano Luigi, Peach y Toad (que supuestamente también tenian el mismo sueño) se enfrentan a Wart y a sus esbirros finalmente derrotándolo facilmente por la alergia de Wart a las verduras y liberando la tierra de los sueños. Super Mario Bros. 3 thumb|right|Atwork de Super Mario Bros. 3. {C {C {C}{C}{C Después de Super Mario Bros. el Reino Champiñon había sido liberado dethumb las garras de Bowser y supuestamente parecía que bowser había abandonado sus intenciones de volver a tomar el Reino por la fuerza. Pero en un sorprendente giro del destino, Bowser reapareció más peligroso que nunca y con más ganas de venganza que antes, esta vez no venía solo, sus siete hijos los Koopalings lo acompañaban y cada uno conquistó un thumb|left|En Super Mario Bros 3mundo diferente. En respuesta Daisy envió a Mario y Luigi para que se encargaran del asunto, Mario y Luigi recorrieron los 7 mundos diferentes pasando los niveles y venciendo a los Koopalings, pero entonces recibió una triste tragedia. Mientras que Mario y Luigi liberaban a los reyes, Bowser había raptado a Daisy. Mario se dirigió al Castillo de Bowser y tras derrotarlo en la batalla volvió a salvar a la princesa. Super Mario World Tras los últimos acontecimientos, Peach, Mario y Luigi decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones y como lugar de viaje decidieron ir a la Tierra de los Dinosaurios. Para su sorpresa Mario se encontró con que Bowser tras su fracaso en el Reino Champiñón había huido a esa tierra y había sometido a la población. Los Mario Bros. junto con ayuda del dinosaurio Yoshi, consiguieron expulsar a Bowser y a sus Koopalings de la Tierra de los Dinosaurios. Al comienzo Mario y Luigi visitaban tranquilamente la isla, pero ven como es raptada la Princesa Peach y piensan que el culpable de esto puede ser Bowser. Mario y Luigi recorren con ayuda de Yoshi los 7 mundos donde enfrentan a los Koopalings y en este último mundo se encuentra el Castillo de Bowser. Donde Mario y/o Luigi derrotan a Bowser y rescatan a la Princesa Peach. New Super Mario Bros. thumb|Mario GiganteUn día en el que Mario estaba paseando con la Princesa Peach por las tierras del Reino Champiñón, de repente ven como una nube gris pasa encima del Castillo de Peach, y en su intento de atacar lanza un rayo, Mario en su intento de derrotar a esa nube, va corriendo hacía el Castillo de Peach, sin darse cuenta que la princesa queda sola. En esos instantes Bowsy caminando sigilosamente, agarra a la Princesa Peach y huye con ella, Mario viendo lo ocurrido sigue con toda su velocidad a Bowsy Pero le es imposible agarrarlo, Bowsy va directo al Mundo 1, Mario tiene que pasar todos los niveles del mundo para llegar al Primer Castilo enemigo, donde derrota a Bowsy pero este sigue huyendo con Peach en sus brazos. Mario tiene que seguirlo en toda la aventura hasta llegar al Castillo Final donde en una batalla contra Bowser y Bowsy los derrota y rescata a la princesa peach. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Peach, todo iba muy bien hasta que llegó un regalo sorpresa: Un enorme pastel, nadie sospechó nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde cuando Bowsy surgió del pastel junto a sus hermanos los Koopalings, sin darles tiempo a actuar los hijos de Bowser capturaron a Peach y la llevaron a el castillo de su padre, y con esto empezó una terrible carrera entre los niños Koopa y Mario junto a su hermano junto con dos Toads por tal de rescatar a la princesa, pero todos los intentos de los fontaneros resultaron en vano, cada vez que derrotaban a un Koopaling el siguiente siempre huía con la princesa. Trás derrotar a todos los enemigos que se le interpusieron en el camino Mario llegó al castillo de Bowser el cual tras derrotarlo, salvó a la princesa y se la llevó de paseo montados en un globo, al mismo tiempo que le explicaba sus aventuras. Serie Mario Land Super Mario Land La Princesa Daisy fue capturada por el alienígena Tatanga. Mario fue a rescatarla para devolver la paz a Sarasaland. Tras enfrentarse a los esbirros de Tatanga, Mario se enfrentó a éste y tras derrotarlo liberó a Daisy de sus garras. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Mario ha vuelto después de salvar a la Princesa Daisy, y se ha dado cuenta de que mientras estaba en Sarasaland el malvado BOWSER se hizo con su castillo. Las monedas de oro se han extendido a lo largo de Mario Land, y tendrás que hacerte con ellas para poder entrar al castillo y deshacerte de BOWSER. Serie 3D thumb|Mario en Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 thumbMario habia recibido una carta de la princesa peach que tenia una invitacion para comer tarta pero luego cuando llego peach habia sido capturada y mario la va a salvar y recuperar las 120 estrellas bowser dio vida a los recuadros e hiso sus propios mundos haci que mario va por los recuadros recuperando en cada uno 7 estrellas al final mario lucha contra bowser 3 veces la ultima vez es mas fuerte tiene 3 vidas y en los demas 1 {C {C {C}{C}{C una al inicio abajo en el sotano y arriba que es el ultimo tiene la estrella gigante que es la ultima y cuando ya puedas tener mas 80 estrellas y desbloquear el cañon de afuera y dispara al techo del castillo habra un bloque de capa voladora 3 vidas y yoshi te da arriba 100 vidas y luigi no juega pero vino una version de ds y tambien a wario y yoshi pero desde ahora si Luigi's Mansion thumb|Mario trás salir de la máquina.En este caso Mario hizo su segundo papel de damisela en apuros. Mario fue a visitar la Mansión que su hermano había ganado misteriosamente. Mario entró en la Mansión para no salir. El malvado Rey Boo lo atrapó con ayuda de un centenar de pequeños Boos hasta acorralarlo en un rincón de la mansión y en venganza por las veces que Mario lo había derrotado en el pasado lo encerró en un cuadro con su imagen. Luigi por su parte al enterarse del secuestro de su hermano decidió rescatarlo y con ayuda del profesor Elvin Gadd consiguió primero: vencer al rey Boo, y después gracias a un invento de el profesor E. Gadd liberarlo del cuadro en el cual había sido encerrado. Sin embargo el proceso de vuelta en el interior de la máquina hizo que Mario se quedará increiblemente aturdido y su hermano viendo el lastimoso (pero cómico) aspecto de su hermano rió por primera vez en todo el juego. Super Mario Sunshine Peach y Mario deciden ir de vacaciones a las Islas Delfino, pero cuando llegan un falso Mario ha estado thumb|144px|Artwork de Super Mario Sunshine causando estragos en toda la ciudad, todos acusan al verdadero Mario y este debe demostrar su innocencia capturando al que ha estado detrás de todo. Aqui Mario tiene la ayuda de F.L.U.D.D para limpiar todo el GRAFITTI de isla delfino de Bowser y su hijo Bowsy porque él se disfraza de Mario oscuro con el pincel de pintura y culpa a Mario de todo lo ocurrido en la isla dicen que lo dejan liberado si limpia el desastre de Isla Delfino. Tras ir solucionando los diversos problemas de la isla, Mario descubrió el culpable que se encontraba detrás de todo aquello. Tras liberar a Peach y derrotar a Bowsy y a su padre, la paz retornó a la isla y finalmente Mario pudo disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Super Mario Galaxy Aqui Mario tiene una nueva aventura en todo el universo pasando de planeta en planeta, galaxia en galaxia, cometa en cometa y más la historia empieza cuando se celebra el cometa de cada 100 años y cuando esta en media posesión viene Bowser con toda su pandilla Koopa y se llevan a Peach y su castillo. Mario se monta a tiempo pero por culpa de Kamek él lo tira a una galaxia donde conoce a Estela y los Destellos quien lo que tiene que hacer es liberar las 120 estrellas y salvar a Peach. Trás esto, Mario regresa a la tierra junto a Peach, Bowser y el equipo Toad, al observar el cielo y ver que la paz ha regresado en el cosmos exclama: Welcome, welcome to the new galaxy. Super Mario Galaxy 2 La Historia comienza cuando Mario recibe una carta de Peach, invitándole a ver el festival estelar de las estrellas, y por ende invita a Mario a que valla a ver el espectaculo desde su castillo, Mario aceptando la carta, va directo al castillo, en busca de la princesa. En ese camino ya se ven a Toads celebrando el festival, cayendo trozos de Estrella a su alrededor. En su camino, encuentra a un Destello perdido. Que al ver a Mario se pone contento y confia en Mario para que lo ayude a encontrar a su Familia. El Destello se une a Mario, dándole la habilidad del Salto Giro con el que Mario puede dar giros, haciendo que llegue a plataformas inaccesibles, activar interruptores, vencer enemigos y girar unas plataformas de algunos niveles. Mario continua su camino y al llegar al castillo, ve como todo esta siendo atacado por Bowser, Mario llega al jardín del castillo, donde ve a un Bowser gigante, Bowser le cuenta sus planes y logra huir, junto con Peach. Mario llega a la entrada del Castillo donde hay 2 destellos que reconocen al Destello que ayuda a Mario y lo llaman, Destello Maestro. Los 2 Destellos ayudan a Mario ofreciéndole un Anillo Estelar, Mario con ayuda del Anillo sale disparado al universo llegando a su primera Galaxia, la Galaxia Jardines Siderales. Super Mario 3D Land Super Mario 3D Land combina la jugabilidad de los juegos de Mario en 3D, que incluye algunos de los movimientos de Mario, como el salto contra la pared y el Pisotón (Ground Pound), con algunos de los elementos más tradicionales de los juegos de Mario en 2D. El juego utiliza un sistema similar a los títulos en 2D, en el que Mario perderá trajes o reducirá su Tamaño si es golpeado. Junto con elementos tradicionales, como el Super Champiñón, Flor de Fuego y la Estrella, el juego también cuenta con la Hoja de Super Mario Bros. 3Super Mario Bros. 3 , que permite a Mario realizar un ataque con la cola y frenar su caída . Otras nuevas características incluyen bloques de cuadros que permiten a Mario teletransportarse a diferentes partes del nivel, o a salas de bonus. Los niveles se completan con llegar a una bandera similar a la de Super Mario Bros. y New Super Mario Bros. donde el jugador puede ganar una vida extra si cae en la parte superior. Hay varias estrellas escondidas a través de cada nivel, Similares a las Monedas-Cometa de Super Mario Galaxy 2 , su objetivo siendo el de desbloquear nuevos niveles. Nintendo ha confirmado que además del Traje Tannoki habrá más trajes clasicos que podrán ser jugables. Serie RPG Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars En este juego, muchas cosas cambiaron para Mario. Fue la primera vez en que se vió que Mario tenía casa própia. Primero Mario se enfrentó a Bowser ya que este como de costumbre había secuestrado a la princesa Peach. Mario se dirigió a su castillo y lo venció y liberó a la princesa. Sin embargo Mario se encontró con unos pedazos de estrella que habían sido robados por el villano Smithy. Si Smithy encontraba todos los pedazos de estrella antes que Mario el caos se desataría en el Reino de los Hongos, así que con la ayuda de Peach y otros dos personajes y Bowser (que por primera vez se aliaba con Mario) se pusieron en busca de los pedazos de estrella restantes. Una vez todos los pedazos fueron recogidos Mario se dirigió a la dimensión de Smithy y tras un duro combate lo derrotó. Serie Mario & Luigi Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo Mario & Luigi: Viaje al Centro de Bowser Serie Paper Mario Paper Mario 64 En este juego (y el primero de la serie Paper Mario) Mario era invitado a una fiesta en el castillo. Bowser y sus esbirros aguaron la fiesta como de costumbre y Mario se vovió a enfrentar a ellos. Sin embargo Bowser utilizando un extraño y desconocido poder derrotó a Mario y este salió volando a la Aldea Goomba. Más tarde Mario escuchó las voces de los espíritus de las estrellas en las cuales le pedían ayuda puesto que Bowser había obtenido un gran poder que les había robado. Mario rescató a los espíritus y una vez ocurrido eso consiguió vencer a Bowser. Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria thumb|Mario en Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria. Super Paper Mario Paper Mario 3DS Próximamente... Serie Yoshi Yoshi's Safari thumb La paz se restableció y finalmente Mario dió por sentido de que Bowser había sido derrotado definitivamente. Más se equivocaba. Bowser había conquistado el reino de la joyería con ayuda de sus tropas y los Koopalings, y había capturado al rey del país y arrestó a su hijo y príncipe del lugar. Ahora Mario volvió dispuesto a derrotarlo otra vez. Con ayuda de Yoshi, Mario fue derrotando a todos los enemigos que se encontró por el camino, se enfrentó a los Koopalings que le borraron el paso con sus robots personalizados hasta que finalmente llegó al castillo de Bowser y tras una épica batalla en la cual Mario tuvo que vencerlo a cuestión de disparos con su superscope lo derrotó. Mario liberó al rey y a su hijo y tras su victoria regresaron al Reino Champiñón. Yoshi's Island Es la precuela, el primer episodio cronológicamente hablando de toda la saga.Aquí Mario aparece como Bebé Mario. Yoshi debe proteger a Mario de los esbirros de Kamek, los Toadies, hasta llegar a su hermano. Yoshi Touch & Go Yoshi's Island DS Serie Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olimpicos Mario Sports Mix thumb|left|148px Próximos juegos Mario Kart 7 En Mario Kart 7 (obvio) sale nuestro bigotudo amigo como personaje jugable de la saga, probablemente salga un transformacion de Mario la cual salio en Super Mario 64 (N64,1996) Metal Mario Saga Super Smash Bros. Emisario Subespacial thumb {C {C {C}{C}{C Mario aparece desde la primera fase en la historia, combatiendo en una pelea amistosa contra Kirby. Siendo visto por un gran público, la Princesa Peach, Zelda, y Pit. Al terminar la batalla aparecen varios enemigos que empiezan a destruir el campo de batalla. Mario, Kirby, Zelda y Peach empiezan a enfrentarlos cuando llega el Ministro Antiguo y pone una Bomba Subespacial con ayuda de tres R.O.B, Mario al ver la bomba con tiempo límite va hacia ella en un intento de detenerla pero es atacado por un cañón y sacado del campo. Cuando aparece la Floro Piraña y encierra en dos jaulas a la Princesa Peach y a la Princesa Zelda, solo queda Kirby como única esperanza de las princesas. Mientras todo esto pasa Mario cae como trofeo en una area rocosa, donde es ayudado por Pit al salir de su hogar, Skyword. Mario y Pit se hacen equipo. Movimientos Especiales Super Smash Bros. Brawl Burlas: *thumb|leftDe gigante a pequeño *thumb|leftGira en el aire y se cae *thumb|leftSthumb|lefte quita la gorra Otras apariciones Hotel Mario Un dia Mario y Luigi recibieron una invitación de Peach que los invitaba a un picnic. Sin embargo no se percataron de que Bowser la había secuestrado y encerrado en cada uno de sus siete hoteles, trás derrotar a todos los enemigos que se interponieron en el camino Mario se enfrentó a Bowser y lo derrotó otra vez. {C}{C}{C thumb|mario en mario is missing! Mario is Missing! Por primera vez Mario no era el personaje principal, sino que tomó el rol de "damisela en apuros". Bowser cobró venganza y secuestró a Mario, y lo encerró en su base del Polo Norte, pero no tuvo en cuenta de que su hermano Luigi se dirigía para liberarlo. Finalmente Luigi rescató a Mario y juntos regresaron a casa. Punch Out en este juego mario aparece como albitro. Trofeos Super Smash Bros. Brawl {C {C {C}{C}{C {C {C {C}{C}{C {C {C {C}{C}{C Relaciones Princesa Peach La Princesa Peach es la novia de Mario.thumb|58px|[[Princesa Peach]] Luigi Luigi es hermano de Mario, siempre sintió un gran respeto hacia él además de que Mariothumb|56px|[[Luigi]] solía defenderlo en la situaciones en que se encontraba. Bowser Bowser es el principal enemigo de Mario y de toda España Historia Un águila transportaba a Mario y a Luigi porque bebé Bowser mató a sus padres. El águila se dirigía al Reino Champiñón. Pero apareció Kamek y secuestró a Bebé Luigi... Mientras que bebé Mario caía a la isla de Yoshi. Cuando bebé Mario y los yoshis de colores salvaron a bebé Luigi, educaron a Mario y a Luigi durante su infancia. Y allí Mario conoció al Yoshi que le acompañó en sus aventuras. De adultos Mario y Luigi compraron su casa en Mushroom Kingdom. Y así, Mario sigue derrotando Bowser para vengar a sus padres. trabajos *Plomero *Doctor *Carpintero *Albitro Galería thumb 0479 - new super mario bros. eu.png|Icono del juego New Super Mario Bros. 130px-RPGMario-1-.png 180px-Marioglobe-1-.png|Mario en Super Mario 64 Dr Mario.jpg Mario.jpg Mario.png Mario3.jpg MarioMP8.png Mario Emiferio Subespacial.png|Mario en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mario Gigante.png Mario MKWii.jpg|Mario en Mario Kart Wii Mario (Paper Mario La Puerta Milenaria).png Mario SM64.gif Mario Sports Mix Mario y Luigi.png Mario Trofeo SSBB.jpg Mario en fondo.png|Mario en Super Mario Galaxy 2 Mariokads.jpg|Mario conduciendo su kart en Mario Kart Wii Super mario bros-2-.jpg Super mario bros.jpg Mario emblema.jpg|Icono de Mario en Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos y Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno Mario SlamBasket.jpg|''Mario en Mario Slam Basketball'' Mario de Hielo SMG.jpg|Mario de hielo en Super Mario Galaxy Mario de Hielo NSMBW.jpg|Mario con poderes de hielo Mario de Fuego NSMB.jpg|Mario con poderes de fuego Mario Sports Mix Mario y Luigi.png|Atwork de Mario y Luigi en Mario Sports Mix ImagesGG.jpg Super-mario-galaxy-20071015105141401.jpg|Mario en Super Mario Galaxy Mario Pingüino.png|Mario Pingüino en New Super Mario Bros. Wii Mario Volador.png|Mario Volador en New Super Mario Bros. Wii FileMARIO017.jpg|Mario en Super Mario 64 en version BETA Mario (SMB).png Super Mario Bros.png NewSuperMarioBrosWii.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii Curiosidades * Todos saben que quienes cuidaron y educaron a Mario fueron Yoshis en Yoshi's Island. Pero eso es hasta Mario y Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo en el dicen que ellos fueron cuidados por el Maestro Kinopio. * En New Super Mario Bros. Wii, cuando Mario o Luigi tienen 99 vidas, no llevan gorra. * En la pelicula el nombre completo de Mario es Mario Mario y el de Luigi es Luigi Mario, pero Nintendo declaro que son lo "Hermanos Mario" porque Mario es el mayor y no porque el apellido sea Mario. * En Mario Kart 64 cuando tumban a Mario este dice algo como "spongebob" (Bob esponja en inglés). *En el videojuego Assassin's Creed 2, el protagonista Ezio tiene un tío llamado Mario, curiosamente este va vestido de rojo y al presentarse dice la famosa frase "It's me Mario". Así mismo en el videojuego Mario menciona tener un hermano menor llamado Luigi. * En sus últimas apariciones se puede ver que el color de su bigote es negro, sin embargo, su cabello es castaño. * Por alguna extraña razón en algunos juegos Mario es calvo y el alguno no. * En la película Super Mario Bros. la novia de Mario es Pauline y en Super Mario Bros. 3 no aparece Pauline. * En Super Mario 64 se dice que la habitación de la llave de Mario es el cuarto especial de Mario. * Es alguien muy gordo para alguien que a corrido mucho. ja:マリオ de:Mario it:Mario pl:Mario Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario RPG Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Categoría:Personajes de Mario Super Sluggers Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Personajes de Mario Sports Mix Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoría:Personajes de Mario Slam Basketball Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario RPG Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Luigi: Viaje al Centro de Bowser Categoría:personajes de Mario Strikers Charged Football Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoría:Personajes de Mario Strikers Charged Football Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 8 Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Galaxy Categoría:Personajes de Mario Slam Basketball Categoría:Personajes de Mario Sports Mix Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart 64 Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Personajes de New Super Mario Bros Categoría:Personajes de Mario Super Sluggers Categoría:Super Mario World Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 9 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart 7 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart DS Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party Advance